Elliot Nightray's sins
by Troussolo
Summary: [Rated T since death is openly written. May shock the youngest readers.] A short story followed by a short poem. Elliot meets Vanessa right after dying at Yura's party. But their meeting won't last long, either..


**Hello !  
****Seems like my writing muse is really back, hehe. This story is still about Elliot. Still drama. Feels and stuff. Whatever ! Let's go for the disclaimer ?**

**Disclaimer : Elliot, Vanessa and everything related to Pandora Hearts are Jun Mochizuki's exclusive property. The vorpal blade is an invention of Lewis Carroll, I saw something on Tumblr comparing Elly's sword to the vorpal blade and I took the idea. Aside from that, the storyline is mine ! No touchy.**

**By the way, I tried poetry. Hope it is not too much of an epic fail..**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

— How dare you !

Vanessa pulled the young male into her arms, regardless of how he would eventually react to that. The curly-haired woman did even not tried to refrain herself from either crying or shouting. That was totally pointless now. Hiding her feelings will never make any sense, to the point they had reached.

— I.. I was not expecting to see you before years. I did not wanted to.

The blue-eyed male slowly hugged her back, quietly listening to her scolding. He did not felt particularly uncomfortable. What happened could not be changed. His very last words were apologizes, directed to Leo. It seems like he'll keep apologizing towards everyone else.

— I am sorry, Nee-san.

He left early, right. But whatever, he could not return anyway. Even if he was given the choice, he would not. Oz and the others now have their chances to achieve what they wanted to. Everything was under their responsibility now. He did what he was supposed to, by getting rid of Humpty Dumpty.

Thinking about his own death made him feel uneasy, for some reason. What was he, then ? From what he remembered, ghosts were not supposed to have the ability to touch each other. Besides, he completed all his tasks before to leave. Vincent heard his last words and Elliot knew he would give the message to Leo.

Therefore, he had already cut all his ties to the discernible world.

— Where are the others.. ?

He took a small step backwards then began gently wiping the tears off his sister's cheeks. She still had that flower scent that followed her everywhere. He wondered if the blood's scent followed him, too.

He did not noticed something special about her temperature. Maybe because he did not cared much about that. Sobs were still regularly shaking her chest but it seems like she would feel a bit better. Soon. She allowed him to continue for few seconds before to regain consciousness and waving him off.

— T-They left already. I wanted to wait, at least until this damn party ends.

Isla Yura's manor had been the end of the Nightray household. Every single legitimate heir died, only leaving the adopted childs behind. At first, Elliot did not really understood what she said. Where did his brothers left ?

Speaking of which, he still had no idea where the both of them were. And how did he made his way in this unknown place. Maybe that Vanessa found him instead. Of course. Even after crossing the line, she would still do everything she would be able to for her baby brother.

— If we leave now, maybe we can reach them, he suggested.

Vanessa took a deep breath before to acknowledge his proposal with a small nod. That was not how it worked though. She had to explain him.

— We have to leave.. but I can't tell if we will find them where we will go.

— What do you mean ?

She faced him, tears still visible at the corner or her eyes. That was so unfair. Not only lif, but death too. Elliot had to see her grave. That, and so much things he will never ever be able to. Now that she stood straight, he could finally notice the thin red line left by Humpty Dumpty as the Chain beheaded her.

His hand mechanically raised itself to his own neck. His fingers got all bloody. The mark of his own death was there too. He quickly let his hand fall back to his side. Vanessa did not seemed to notice his move.

— Our lives ended, Elly.. Our souls will eventually return, after completing their hundred-years cycle. No one knows which appearance will they take at each step.

Of course. Now he felt a bit anxious.. scared, maybe ? His name was all he had left, at some point. But he will never be him again. That was the cruel reality. Elliot Nightray died. People may remember him but his own memories will be taken. His choices, his mistakes, everything else would return to nothingness. His corpse left to decay.

— I have something to tell you.

He had to, before they leave. If not now, then he will never be able to do it. A faint smile curved Vanessa's lips.

— What is it ?

— I am.. was, the Headhunter. It's my fault you and everyone else died, he then whispered.

True. He was a murderer. Or so he thought.

— I've seen that too, you know. I have been watching over you all the time after.. leaving. But none of these matters right now, she added after a short pause. You will always be my baby brother.

There was no time to held any anger against him. She offered him his hand and he took it. Of course, he was still scared of what would happen next. But it could not be delayed.

— I will find you again, Elliot promised. Not only you but Ernest, Claude and the others too.

A proud light could be seen, shining in Vanessa's green orbs. That was her dear brother. She knew him enough to know that he will do his best and overcome the limits to keep that promise, no matter what.

— I will protect you. Even if you do not know I'm around, I will always be.

She failed at doing so, in this life. Vanessa promised herself she will not allow this story to repeat itself. The unsaid words keep floating around them, last remaining glimpses of their fraternal relationship. What a shame they did not had more time in the world of the living.

A knowing smile naturally came to brighten up their features as they both closed their eyes, keeping that last, warm picture in mind.

Was this.. how death felt like ?

* * *

_"Out of seven, he held two._

_Without being cursed : his eyes were blue._

_Both of them looked the same._

_Yet to his fate, these details sounded lame._

_And he died by claiming his name._

_His bloody forehead touched the ground,_

_His vorpal blade forsaken on the hard rocks._

_Out of seven, he held two._

_Brave for me, impetuous for you._

_His first sin was ire,_

_But try to understand : he lived on a wire,_

_Only relying on the one he choosed to hire._

_Without him to know, the neat white was tainted._

_His destiny was settled, the riddle found it's key._

_Out of seven, he held two_

_Self-confident for me, haughty for you._

_His second and last sin was pride,_

_He stood as straight as a knight on a ride._

_Always looking straight into the other's eye, having nothing to hide._

_Oh ! He said he won't die easily,_

_His word was given, his promises were kept._

_Out of seven, he held two_

_Elliot, these sins were not enough to kill someone like you."_

* * *

**Here, the end. Mind leaving a review ? They are my only reward.. for making you cry. u-u**


End file.
